La lista
by Blimunda
Summary: Él tenía una lista, cuidadosamente armada y metódicamente organizada. Ella también tenía una, vieja y caótica. La de él estaba diseñada para construir un futuro, la de ella para acabar con un pasado. Ella no figuraba en la lista de él, pero él sí en la de ella. Future fic


**Renuncia: **Todos los nombres, lugares y cuanto esté relacionado a _A Song of Ice and Fire _pertenecen a George R. R. Martin.

Este fic participa en el 11º reto **Azar** del foro **Alas negras, palabras negras**

* * *

Voltea cuando un hombre entra al local haciendo sonar la campanita que tiene en la puerta, da un vistazo al lugar y sonríe, hay algunos cantos y muchas risas pero eso no es lo que lo lleva a expresar satisfacción, sino que el lugar está a medio llenar y la gente sigue llegando.

Cuando de pronto una riña estalla en un rincón, él suspira. El alboroto que se inicia le recuerda que no está en la brillante y pestilente Capital, sino en el rústico Norte con su rústica gente. Eso queda claro cuando uno de los combatientes mata al otro, pero nadie se perturba con eso, en poco tiempo alguien saca el cuerpo y es cuestión de minutos para que las cosas vuelvan a la normalidad.

Mira las dos sillas rotas y la mesa volteada que son el único testimonio que queda de la riña. A veces echa de menos Desembarco del Rey, sabe que nunca se acostumbrará al Norte, y eso está bien, pues sólo está de paso ahí. Bueno, lleva seis años en ese lugar pero tuvo claro desde el principio que no estará ahí por siempre.

Sin proponérselo empieza a repasar el estado de su lista de planeaciones, no está tan avanzada como quisiera pero va bien; aunque ya no tiene los recursos con los que contaba en la Capital, aquí se las ha apañado bien y sabe que sólo es cuestión de tiempo para que el Trono de Hierro lo reciba con brazos abiertos. Claro, no puede esperarse más si va a conseguir que los territorios rebeldes regresen a la paz del reino. No sabe cuánto tiempo pasará, quizá varios meses todavía pero es un hombre paciente.

—Warren —la voz de un hombre lo saca de sus pensamientos—, mi sobrina llegó ayer. Te manda saludos —el hombre pone una mano sobre la barra.

Él sonríe y coloca una garrafa de vino delante de la mano, el hombre la toma y él esconde un papel que el otro ha dejado.

—Salúdamela, dile que puede regresar a trabajar cuando quiera.

El hombre le da una sonrisa y se pierde entre los demás comensales, él guarda el papel en una bolsa oculta y continúa vigilando que el negocio y el dinero sigan fluyendo. Nunca ha dudado que tiene talento para el dinero, no en balde fue Consejero de la Moneda por tanto tiempo y, no por nada, ha conseguido llevar el decadente negocio que encontró hace seis años, en una de las tabernas más socorridas por los pobladores de las orillas al este de Puerto Blanco, además tiene una oferta bastante generosa de vinos, comida y chicas —y chicos— para todos los gustos. Claro que ya no es Petyr "Meñique" Baelish, ahora es Warren, un desplazado de los miles que aún se mueven entre las tierras que permanecen en paz, al menos por ahora. Sabe que a ninguno de sus enemigos se le ocurrirá buscarlo en las tierras de quienes más dañó.

Se lleva inconscientemente una mano al mentón buscando la barbita que ya no ha tenido desde hace años. No sólo dejó atrás su nombre sino casi cualquier signo característico de su persona.

Toma asiento en un banco del otro lado de la barra y da una leída fugaz al papel que recibió. Sonríe y lo vuelve a guardar. Desde esa localización norteña ha trazado planes para su triunfal regreso a la Capital, meticulosamente ha extendido su red de información y ha asignado un papel a cada uno de los nombres importantes. Como antes, sabe qué quiere que cada uno haga para él y cómo lo conseguirá, sólo que en esta ocasión hará todo solo, no permitirá ser traicionado de nuevo como la última vez, ahora va a jugar solo. Aún le cuesta creer que, de todos los rivales que tenía en el juego de tronos, fue la menos insospechada la que lo venció. Habiendo tantos señores y señoras, dueños de poder y astucia, fue una niñita ingenua y noble la que le dio la estocada mortal.

Si Sansa le hubiera hecho caso a todo, él estaría casado con ella y sería el Señor del Valle, y éste aún pertenecería a la corona, junto con las Tierras de los Ríos y el Norte, pero no, nada salió como quería. Mas no va a cansarse maldiciendo a los Stark y los Tully, se pasó casi un año haciéndolo cuando tuvo que escapar con tanta urgencia del Valle. Ahora tiene mejores cosas en qué ocupar su mente. Y todas yacen en esa lista.

—Más vino —una vocecita se deja escuchar.

El repentino llamado casi lo hace brincar de su asiento, se gira para buscar a quien le habla, está seguro que no había nadie sentado en la barra. Trata de disimular su desconcierto al darse cuenta que aquella persona está prácticamente delante de él. Está perplejo pero hace lo posible por no dejarlo ver, sirve en la copa que le es extendida. Finge limpiar la superficie de la barra mientras analiza a esta clienta recién aparecida. Es una chica, una mujer joven que bebe con lentitud su vino y está sola, no parece tener nada sospechoso mas que eso, que sea una chica, beba vino y esté sola en un lugar así a esas horas de la noche. Aspira profundamente y sigue con su trabajo fingido.

No es lo que podría llamar bonita pero tampoco es del todo común, desde su perspectiva y con todo el conocimiento que tiene de cuerpos de mujer, puede decir que es flacucha y nada generosa en sus proporciones, si acaso la pobre se encuentra ahí por que busca trabajo, no tiene muchas esperanzas. Admite que tiene una nariz atractiva y un aire de juventud que seguro atrae a algunos clientes especiales pero nada más, ésta sirve más para fregar pisos que para calentar camas.

La chica pone la copa de nuevo en la barra y mueve la cabeza pidiendo más, Petyr se divierte de ver lo bien que ella imita a cualquiera de los hombres en ese lugar. Supone que está armándose de valor para pedirle que le dé empleo, así que él se limita a servirle cada que pide más, entretenido con la idea de qué hará is se emborracha.

Las horas siguen pasando, los comensales vienen y van, poco a poco son más lo que se van que los que llegan, finalmente sólo quedan los que han sido superados por el vino y dormitan donde pueden, pero la chica sigue ahí, sin decir ninguna palabra y con una cuenta de seis copas de vino. Petyr le ha estado sirviendo un vino poco suave, no sabe si admirarse o preocuparse de que la otra se vea tan sobria como cuando le pidió la segunda copa.

—Así que —decide que es momento de iniciar la conversación, la presencia de esta extraña está empezando a incomodarle—, una dama joven no debería estar a estas horas en un lugar como éste.

Ella sonríe, él también sonríe seguro que ella se ha complacido con llamarla dama, esta muchachita no debe ser mas que una de esas tontas que se admiraron de las historias de Daenerys la Conquistadora y creyeron que ellas también podrían hacerse de aventuras. Seguramente ésta se quedó extraviada sin saber más a dónde ir.

—No soy una dama, nunca lo pude ser. Pero puedo cuidarme sola, tengo esto.

Petyr suprime su carcajada al ver el espadín que la chica coloca sobre la barra, no cabe duda que es una pieza de calidad pero no pasa de un arma para niños. Eso sólo le refuerza su teoría inicial.

—Pero esto —trata de tomar el arma pero la chica es mucho más rápida y la recoge antes—, pero tu espadita no impedirá que alguien te viole, te mate y se deshaga de tu cadáver —espera atemorizarla con eso, mas ella vuelve a sonreír.

—Sé usarla.

—Sí, seguro que sí —él ríe, definitivamente debe ser lo que él cree —Y dime, ¿de dónde eres?

Pregunta ingenuamente, es claro que es norteña, cada facción habla de su origen pero quiere saber qué ha llevado a esta mujer a meterse a su bar a esa hora de la noche.

—Era norteña pero me fui durante la guerra. Regresé para saber qué ha pasado con la familia que dejé, no puedo creer que hayan pasado tantas cosas, ¿es verdad que el reino se dividió y que nuevamente hay un Stark en Invernalia?

Petyr asiente, ésa nos es ninguna novedad, después de todo están en el Norte.

—Rickon Stark se sienta en el trono de Invernalia desde hace cuatro años.

—Un nuevo Rey en el Norte —se da cuenta cómo eso parece complacerla—, ¿también es cierto que un Tully reina en la Tierra de los Ríos y los Targaryen regresaron al Trono de Hierro?

—Sí, también —dice lentamente, ninguna de esas cosas es secreto, pero hay algo en la forma en que lo dice, hay algo que no le está gustando.

—También oí que Sansa Stark reina en el Valle.

Cierra un puño sin que la otra se de cuenta, ella reina por que él le hizo posible que reinara, y la muy ingrata le dio la espalda en el momento crucial.

—Sí, ahora hay cuatro reinos en vez de uno, debe ser una noticia impactante para ti.

—No realmente —el tono en la chica cambia por completo, ya no parece ser el de una muchachita sino el de alguien que posee toda la experiencia del mundo—, alguien me dijo una vez que las cosas iban a acabar así, pero que Sansa Stark reine en el Valle y tú no, eso si debió ser impactante para ti.

Ahora sí no puede ocultar su sorpresa, azota las manos sobre la barra, después estira los brazos y la toma por la parte frontal del vestido, la levanta con facilidad con una mano mientras que con la otra toma su espada y la lanza lejos. Ella no forcejea ni trata de defenderse, por el contrario estira los brazos y muestra las palmas para demostrar que no está armada.

Él está consciente que ella no representa ninguna clase de amenaza para él, la suelta y retrocede un poco manteniendo la barra como un obstáculo en caso de que ella intente atacarlo.

—Escucha bien querida —dice con una voz amistosa pero con una carga de obvia amenaza—, no sé quien te haya enviado a matarme pero es claro que no sabes quién soy.

La chica se acomoda la ropa y lo mira con esa sonrisa que está empezando a incomodarle y desagradarle.

—Te equivocas, nadie me envía a matarte y sí sé quién eres.

Petyr aspira profundamente y se fuerza a sonreír con superioridad.

—¿De verdad?, ¿y quién soy entonces?

—Puedo decírtelo y arriesgarte a que alguno de esos se entere —dice volteando a los comensales que aún se encuentran— o podemos aceptar que tú y yo sabemos.

—Entonces la pregunta es, ¿quién eres tú?

—Eso nunca ha sido importante, lo importante era quiénes eran los demás.

—¿Y eso qué se supone que significa?

—Que quien sea o haya sido no tiene ninguna trascendencia.

—Quien hayas sido no me importa —replica desdeñosamente—, me interesa saber quién eres ahora.

—Te equivocas —ella coloca los codos sobre la barra, en un claro gesto de tener bajo control la situación—, lo que debería preocuparte es quién era, no quien soy.

Petyr empieza a cansarse de esa plática sinsentido, está comenzando a creer que esta chica es una loca.

—¿Y por qué debería concernirme quién eras si acabo de conocerte?

—Ahí también te equivocas —ella responde—, pero eso también carece de significado ahora más que nunca.

—¿Qué quieres? —pregunta irritado—, no eres mas que una loca, lárgate de aquí —exclama irritado, se está sintiendo cada vez más incómodo con la presencia de esa mujer.

Ahora que la ve con atención, cree reconocerla de algún sitio, puede ver rasgos conocidos pero no consigue ubicarlos.

—Estás confundido —ella replica con ese incómodo tono tranquilo—, crees que puedes recrear lo que tuviste una vez, crees que puedes jugar con las mismas estrategias pero no pareces darte cuenta que los jugadores y la forma de jugar han cambiado.

—Y has venido desde el otro lado del Mar Angosto a decirme estas tonterías.

—Oh no, no —la voz vuelve a ser risueña—, sólo pensé que te gustaría saberlo. Cuando me preguntaste de dónde era te dije una verdad y una mentira. ¿Sabes cuál era cuál? —ella pregunta como si se tratara de un juego.

—No sé, no me interesa, lárgate.

—La verdad es que soy norteña —ella continúa haciendo caso omiso—, la mentira es que no regresé para saber qué había pasado con mi familia, eso lo supe hace tiempo, vine repartir algunos regalos. Hoy es un buen día para darte el tuyo —la chica sigue sonriendo, como si todo fuera divertido.

—¿Y por qué habría de interesarme lo que tengas que darme? Por última vez, no te conozco —Petyr se debate entre la urgencia por salir corriendo y la negación a temer a una chica extraña como ésta.

—No me recuerdas —ella corrige—, pero yo sí te recuerdo bien y no sabía quién eras realmente ni qué habías hecho, de haber sabido, habrías sido de los primeros nombres en mi lista. Todos ellos me quitaron muchas cosas.

No le está gustando el rumbo que esto está tomando.

—Jamás he matado a alguien —asume que ella lo culpa de algo—, al menos no a alguien que valga la pena.

Espera que eso la altere pero por el contrario, ella vuelve a sonreír, esta vez casi comprensiva.

—La clase de hombres como tú creen que no tienen las manos manchadas de sangre, sólo por que consiguen que otros sean los que empuñen las espadas, pero tú eres tan culpable de todo como los nombres de mi lista. Hace diez años comencé a escribirla.

—¿Cuál es tu nombre?

Él sabe qué pasó hace diez años, lentamente algunas piezas empiezan a tener orden, aún así...

—Nombres, he tenido muchos nombres, el que tenía cuando nos conocimos también te encargaste de quitármelo y dárselo a alguien más. Pero no te preocupes —agrega con tranquilidad—, ya no me servía.

La plática ha dado un giro absoluto, el matiz de la voz de la chica sigue tan ameno como desde el principio pero las palabras y lo que implican son algo muy distinto.

—Se suponía que estabas muerta —murmura cuando comprende que no importa lo disparatado que sea, lo poco que recuerde o el escaso parecido.

—Mucho suponemos, poco aseguramos.

—¿Y qué quieres aquí? —se niega a decir el nombre.

—Pero si ya te lo dije —exclama confundida—, te he traído un regalo.

Ella se pasa una mano frente a la cara y entonces él puede verlo con claridad, los rasgos que hablan de la fuerza de Catelyn, la resolución de Eddard, la dureza Stark y la fortaleza Tully, hasta un aire de la belleza de Sansa.

—Entonces dame lo que tengas que darme y lárgate —gruñe, esforzándose por no dejar que su miedo se note.

La chica sonríe divertida y se pone de pie, él lucha con la urgencia de retroceder, ella se inclina y toma su espada, la mete en la funda y se acomoda la capa que lleva a la espalda.

—Ya te lo he dado, desde que le diste el primer sorbo a tu vino. Ahora sólo es cuestión de esperar.

Un frío lo recorre, trata de decir más y acercarse pero las palabras se le enredan en una lengua que no le responde, siente las rodillas doblársele cuando trata de acercarse, estira los brazos para contener la caída. La ve con desesperación, ya no puede hablar.

Ella nota la zozobra en sus ojos.

—Va a doler un poco —murmura apaciblemente—, además no tienes idea de los líos en los que ya me he metido por decidir, pero ellos saben que desobedezco ocasionalmente —guiña un ojos y ríe divertida al pensar en lo que el Hombre Bondadoso le dirá cuando regrese, lo ve una última vez y sale del local ignorando la angustiosa mirada del hombre.

Una vez en la calle, ella aspira profundamente mientras estira los brazos, el sol comienza asomarse y ella camina rumbo al muelle. Tacha el nombre en su lista, nunca ha necesitado tinta y pergamino. Se da cuenta que ha acabado, los ha acabado a todos, algunos por su mano, otros por la de otros pero ha saldado su lista. Hoy que se cumplen diez años de la ejecución de su padre.

Los primeros rayos del sol la alcanzan y le entibian el cuerpo. Ya es primavera, esos tontos de Antigua se equivocaron en sus proyecciones, el Invierno no duró el doble del Verano sino la mitad, pero su intensidad sí fue dos veces mayor a lo que se creía. Sólo ese Invierno y la batalla de la Larga Noche trajo paz a Poniente, a costo de un reino dividido pero finalmente hay tranquilidad.

Pero eso a ella no le concierne, sus dos hermanos sobrevivientes son reyes, su tío también y ella no tiene nada de qué preocuparse.

Se pregunta a dónde irá, si conocerá al hijo de Sansa, verá a Rickon o tratará de saber si Jon realmente desapareció, en la Casa de Blanco y Negro saben lo que ella hace y si no hubieran querido que lo hiciera tenían modos para impedírselo, pero nadie hizo nada.

Aprendió a que las pérdidas ya no le dolieran pero jamás consiguió perdonarlas, ahora que ha terminado su lista quizá empiece a olvidarlas.

El aroma de pescado asado la lleva a un local, se sienta a comer tranquilamente, ya no tiene ninguna prisa por estar en ningún sitio, Sansa y Rickon no irán a ningún lado mientras que ella puede ir a donde quiera, ella que ha dejó su nombre e identidad mucho tiempo atrás, y que finalmente terminó su letanía de nombres, es poseedora de su tiempo y su destino.

Da una mordida al pescado, y sonríe ante el sabor y la comprensión.

* * *

Leí algunos fics de Arya post-Braavos y si no se comporta como zombie, no tiene ninguna clase de cambio en su comportamiento, creo que ese entrenamiento sí tiene que cambiarla de algún modo. Y Petyr, no creo que sea de los que tengan una muerte dramática, me gustaría ver que sea tan poco significativa contrario a sus aspiraciones. Aunque su ingenio no hay que pasarlo por alto.

Apenitas en el límite. Gracias por leer.

Con esto me retiro un tiempo de los retos, tengo un desafío que acepté hace tiempo y debo atender, y la vida en general está resultando demasiado demandante últimamente.


End file.
